Neutrality is More Fun
by Batmarcus
Summary: The lines between good and evil can often be blurred but for the newest girl in Adam's life, there is no line. AU to New Kid series. Co-Authored with Better a Freak Than a Fake.


**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of the revamped, Neutrality is More Fun. Co-Authored with Better a Freak Than a Fake! We hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Adam Garcia Shapiro sat atop a building alone looking out over second dimension Danville. The last few weeks had been intense. From the battle with Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz to now. The hardest part, emotionally anyway had been Katie's choice to stay with James.

Which left Adam feeling alone and angry at the base with all the couples to the point he was on far too many shifts then could be healthy. He sighed continuing to watch for anything odd.

_'Just another boring night.'_ He thought.

Just then, as if the universe wanted to prove Adam wrong something crosses his vision but it went so fast and was far enough that even with his newly enhanced vision he couldn't tell what it was.

Deciding to go investigate he stood stretched and dove off the building pulling out a grappling hook and swinging towards where he had seen whatever it was.

He landed on a different building in the right area and looked to try to find any other sign.

There it was again a quick flash near a large company that made computer parts as well as military hardware under the table. So followed again.

He noticed it slip through a window and followed since being the second-in-command of Firestorm and now having just reason it was not trespassing.

By the time he slipped in who or whatever it was, was down the hall.

"Fast." He muttered.

He ran in that direction though not wasting any more time.

"Hey!" He called out sliding after it through a door.

He was surprised to find a girl who appeared to be about his own age with tanned skin, dressed in all black with a hood and mask the went up to her cheek bones oddly backwards from most stereotypical masks. Now they were in the same room though which had only one door.

"You know something tells me you don't belong here." Adam said closing the door behind him sealing them in.

"What was your first clue?" She droned her hand finding the hilt of a machete but not making any other move yet.

"Probably, the mask and the speed." Adam said holding the handle of his sword.

"You realized Doofenshmirtz is dead right?" He stated assuming that she must be with his company.

"Hard not to."

"So, it's not personal for you then. You are a bounty Hunter aren't you?" He asked.

"Mercenary," She corrected there being a huge difference.

"Oh even better. Now give me one reason not to take you down." Adam said.

"You really think you could?"

"I do, but neither of us knows each other very well."

"What if I was just to tell you who hired me and leave empty handed? Would you leave me be then?"

"Yes, as then it would have only been a break in."

"How can I be sure you wouldn't anyway?"

"You can't be, but it is your best escape shot."

"Well, it was Charles Munton. Do what you may with that."

"I will now given your speed, how am I sure you are empty handed?"

"You really are just going to have to trust you got here in time."

She pulled out a large file and opened it up. "Relax, it's mine." She said flipping through and pulling out a piece of paper handing it to Adam. "This mission's details. If the object in question is here I obviously don't have it."

Adam sighed and looked through the room finding the motherboard she had been sent for in its place.

"Fine, you're clean on theft anyway." He said.

"Can I leave then?"

"I should not let you go." Adam said.

"You said you would."

"I'm saying I shouldn't not that I won't." He sighed.

She took that making a break before he could say anymore.

"Hey wait!" He called chasing after her.

She was off into the night before he could though.

'_Damn she is fast, who was she?'_ He thought deciding to look up know mercenaries back at base.

He took out his grappling gun and headed out as well but this time just back to base.

* * *

"Odd night." He muttered arriving at base.

Knowing he won't be able to sleep right anyways he went right to a computer to look into the archives. There she was Olivia, thought they had no last name on record she was tagged as a high threat level. She was extremely good for her line of work, very high demand as he could guess from that file she had.

"Everything on here from theft to arson, possibly murder."

They weren't all bad though. There were many reports from the good side as well.

"Rescue operations, bodyguard missions. If there were ever a definition for neutral it's her."

"She certainly is an enigma."

"Who is?" Asked James voice from behind him.

"Nothing," Adam snapped closing the report.

"Adam, come on man, your still mad?"

"Yes, James. I am. You're supposed to be my best friend. How can you do that?"

"I'm sorry I was hurt and felt alone and I let it blind me." He said.

"Yet you're still with her."

"Oh you meant mine and Katie's being together. There is nothing I can do not that I wanted to. She chose me Adam it's that simple."

Adam huffed and just left the room.

"Adam, please!" James said before Adam slammed the door shut behind him.

James sighed, '_He can't be mad forever can he?'_

Then againhe remembered it was Adam...maybe he could.

_'There must be a way to get him to forgive me."_

James sighed walking out of the room to think.

* * *

Adam just headed down the hall but came across Isabella.

"Hey Isa how are you?" He asked.

"Okay, how are you though?"

"I...I'm not sure anymore," Adam admitted.

"We can tell." Isabella sighed.

"We who?" Adam asked.

"Everyone really."

"Right, well sorry about that." He said.

"I guess it is to be expected." She sighed looking down.

"It's not your fault."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Well there is nothing to be done about it." Adam said.

"Something new seems to be on your mind though."

"Well, yeah theirs something new." He said carefully.

"Well, what is it?"

"Who more like I met a mercenary tonight."

"Really? What happened?"

Adam leaned on the wall and told her everything.

"Holly crap," Isabella muttered.

"Yeah I know right?"

"So, what does this mean then?"

"There's a mercenary in town and I need to find her."

"Why did you let her go the first time?"

"Honestly I am not sure she was gone before I could complete my thought.

"Very impressive, and even you couldn't catch her?"

"Yeah she's quick." Adam sighed.

"Must be."

"I'll find her though I suppose I should sleep." He sighed.

"Yes you should." Isabella said seriously.

"Okay, night Isa." He said.

"Goodnight, Adam."

Adam sighed heading to bed, knowing he would not sleep well. He did at least try though. He slept for about five hours before waking again. Wasn't too bad for recently so he got out of bed.

He showered dressed then decided to see if there was any more on he tried to look, it requested a password for classified information.

He sighed and put hi password in.

'Password not accepted. Access denied.'

"What? Access blocked?" He asked confused.

"How could it not…?"

_'Did she hack our system?'_ He wondered.

_'No, no one can be that good.'_

Still what could it be then? He had found it so easily last time.

"Maybe she did." He sighed.

"That would mean she is still in town." He muttered to himself.

"That's a start at least."

"Time to go hunting." He said heading to the garage for a motorcycle.

He took his favorite and headed out. He decided to start with cheaper hotels just in case.

* * *

That was clearly getting him nowhere though.

"Well damn it! Where else would she stay!?" He muttered leaning against his motorcycle.

He decided to try some of the more expensive ones. The first two were duds, but in the third and by far the most expensive hotel he showed her photo and the women said;

"Oh her? She's in the penthouse suite."

_'Unbelievable,'_ He thought. "Thanks, Ma'am."

"You're welcome." She said.

He went over to the elevator.

He rode it to the penthouse noticing how nice this place was.

"She's certainly been raking in a lot."

"Yes I am." Said a female voice as the doors opened into a large living room that over looked the city.

"So you 'let me go' then hunt me down. That's kind of creepy." Olivia puzzled.

"I just I don't know I am off lately, and somehow I feel like finding you would help."

"You came to the wrong place. Just head back to Firestorm or wherever you came from."

"You clearly do not know this, but there is not great for me either." Adam said.

She hesitated but sighed stepping aside. "Fine, come in."

"Thank you." Adam said entering and looking around at the elaborate room decorations.

"So, what's going on with you then?"

"Adam sighed and told her everything that had happened from his dads death to last night, he had no idea why it had been her, but he supposed he would have to open up to someone eventually.

"So, basically lately my life is...not the best." Adam finished.

"That is terrible." She said, running a hand through her hair which with the hood gone he could see was a dark brown.

Adam had to admit she was pretty.

"Yeah not thrilling and like I said. I do not know why but I thought finding you might help." He said.

"Well, I'm not the best at this stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"I handle clients. That's about it."

"Sounds like a lonely life."

"You get used to it. Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I'm lonely."

"I suppose but it still does not sound ideal."

"Well, I was never very sociable, even before all of this started."

"How did all this start?"

"I was seven. My house had caught on fire burning to the ground. I had just barely made it out but my parents weren't able to. I had nowhere to go so I was stuck on the streets for a long time but I needed some way to survive. At the very least, I needed food. I needed a place to sleep without catching pneumonia once winter comes."

"So you fell into Mercenary work that young?"

"Pretty much, I didn't really have many other options."

"True, it also explains why you're so good."

"Yeah, really just lots and lots of practice."

"You should consider formal training at some point." He said.

"You can't really without picking a side."

"Fair enough, but just hire someone or get a partner." Adam said.

"Where would I even start?"

"Find someone well trained that you can convince to join you and that you can trust."

"No one well trained would ever agree."

"Never know unless you try." Adam said.

"I'm way too far into neutral territory. Anyone good wouldn't because of all the bad things I've done and anyone evil wouldn't because of all the good things I've done."

"Have you ever asked anyone?"

"No,"

"Well why not try? I am sure there are jobs you have had to pass up because you had no partner."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?" Adam asked confused.

"Be my partner."

"You want me to be your partner? A few moments ago you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Well… you did make a good point though."

"How long do I have to think about it?"

"As much time as you need really."

"Okay, give me time then and I'll leave you alone. I will come back later."

"Fair enough,"

"Thank you." He said offering his hand.

She just looked at it confused.

"You shake it." Adam said.

"Oh duh, sorry," She said, and shook it.

He nodded and headed downstairs.

_'Well, that was definitely unexpected.'_ He thought on his way down.

_'Do I want to be a mercenary?'_ He thought putting his helmet on.

It was certainly a thought that had never crossed his mind before.

Still maybe it was what he needed time away. Plus thinking back to his first encounter he knew how that would have ended if she was only evil. So there are some advantages to it.

_'Why not try?'_ He thought.

He looked back up to her suite.

_'The best room in the best hotel and she seems stress free nearly.'_ He thought.

At this point there was pretty much no question.

_'Why not, but to go back empty handed will not help her confidence in me.'_ He thought.

He got on his bike and headed off trying to think of how to do this.

_'I need some sort of peace offering.'_ He thought.

Knowing most people he'd encounter at the mainbase would just get extremely awkward with, he got a different idea pulling out his teleporter. He stopped his motorcycle not wanting to leave it behind and typed the coordinates to one of the abandon back up bases in St. Lois.

* * *

He appeared instantly in a dark room in the building since no one had been there in a long while.

"Activate Firestorm Base code 3346."

The light came on as well as multiple different machines.

"Second in command recognized," It said.

"Good," he said, heading to an inventing room.

He set to work for several hours. Once it was done he headed back though. He packed the supplies away in specially made packs and set off again teleporting to the alley beside Olivia's hotel. Having not been seen he put the teleporter away and headed in.

* * *

"She's expecting you." The woman at the front desk.

"I figured as much." He said, and headed up.

"Are you done thinking?"

"Yes I am and I will."

"You will?" She asked seeming shocked but pleased.

"Yes I will. Once I thought about it, it seemed to be the obvious choice."

"Good, then welcome to the world of a Mercenary." She said.

"Thank you, I brought you something though."

"Really?" She asked walking over.

He nodded pulling out what he made.

It was a suit with a single sleeve black belly shirt the one sleeve running down all the way to a fingerless glove with a regular black glove on the other side, skin tight black pants with a split tail and scull belt along with black boots, finally a pair of light purple square shades.

"This is a suit I made for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I thought it would help you trust me, plus you can adjust it so it covers your whole body."

"The goggles in and out of helmet form include a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and Starlight night-vision goggles. The gauntlets and boots each contain eight compartments in which you can store items. They have a self-destruct feature built into them, in case the wrong hands get a hold of them. The suits contain a one-use-only Taser charge, which automatically emits a high-voltage electrical shock when someone attempts to tamper with either the boots or gauntlets, or helmets. Each gauntlet's sections can contain a wide array of equipment, such as sonic or smoke pellets, grapple guns, knockout gas capsules and throwing tracers. The right gauntlets are also equipped with a 100,000-volt stun gun."

"Like the gauntlets, the boots already carry vital elements like flares, a rebreather as protection against any airborne non-contact toxins and underwater oxygen, a mini-computer, GPS and a minidisk rewritable drive. As well as lock picks, a first aid kit, a mini-cellphone, flexi-cuffs, antitoxin assortment, signal flares, wireless listening devices and a small halogen flashlights," Adam said pausing to breath.

"Wow! You really went above and beyond you have a suit too though right?" She asked admiring her own.

"Yes I do."

"Let's see it." She said picking up her own.

He pulled out his own and she was amazed looking it over.

Adams suit was a red and black armored body suit that went all the way up the neck. With a dark gold utility belt and dark gold bandleaders on either arm. It had an odd helmet that covered his face except for his mouth and hair and seemed to connect and disconnect from the rest of the suit when he needed it too.

"Glad you like them?" Adam said.

"Yeah they are amazing."

"Good, they were a lot of work."

"I can tell I still can't believe you said yes."

"There were a lot of good points to it."

"I'm glad you did though."

"I can imagine."

"Well no need to be arrogant."

"I more meant in general."

"Oh! Well yeah thank you." She said blushing.

"It's my pleasure."

"So, do you have to go resign?" She asked.

"No but I should probably warn my sister."

"Okay I'll go change." She said.

He put down his suit taking back out his teleporter.

"I'll be right back." He said.

"I figured. I'll see you soon then."

He nodded and vanished reappearing in front of Isabella.

* * *

Despite that she should be used to the teleporters she jumped slightly but instantly recovered, "Hey Bro."

"Listen I have been thinking about this and I am going to take a leave from Firestorm." Adam said.

"Really?" She asked, obviously shocked by that.

"Yeah really, not forever but being around all this and everything with James and Katie, my head is not where it should be."

"I understand." She said, and went over hugging him. "You're not going to go evil though are you?"

"No way Isa." He said.

"Then it's okay. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too I will be in touch."

"Okay, I trust you."

"I love you Isa."

"I love you, too, Adam."

"See you around." He said hugging her.

"Yeah, see you around."

He smiled and then vanished reappearing back in the Penthouse.

* * *

"Well, that has been taken care of." Adam said to the door to Olivia's room since she was changing.

"Good and you really are sure about this?"

"Yes I really am." Adam said.

"Good." She smiled opening the door now all dressed.

"How do I look?" She asked.

His jaw hit the ground.

"So, I am guessing I look good?" She asked smiling.

"Amazing,"

"Good to know." She said, winking at him. "Now, before you get changed I get to have some fun. I've never done this on another person before."

"Done what?" Adam asked.

"We need to change your look." She smirked. "It's pretty much mandatory. You do it all the time and don't worry. If you decide you want to return to Firestorm, I can change it back."

"Okay, so wait this is not your natural look?" He asked.

"No it isn't, Olivia isn't my birth name either."

"Well I ever get to see your real face or know your real name?"

"Well, I don't really see why not. I think I have a picture here somewhere."

"Well we can find it later." Adam said.

"Right, so let's get started."

"Sit down." She said motioning to a couch.

He did and she set straight to work.

"Any hair or eye color preference?" She asked.

"Well, for the hair, I like red."

"Alright how about Auburn red hair and green eyes?" She asked.

"That works if you can."

"Alright hold still." She said.

She was done very soon.

"Here we go." She said holding up a mirror.

His hair and eyes were as she said but the hair was also now short and spiked.

"Like it?" She asked hopefully.

"I love it."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's also amazing really."

"It's a talent."

"How'd you learn how to do that?"

"It's just a quick DNA alter." She shrugged.

"You say that like it's easy."

"It is, really." She shrugged.

"Well, I guess for you."

Really it's easy to do."

"Think you could teach me?"

"Sure I can if you teach me to fight."

"You clearly know plenty but I can."

"Good then deal." She said.

"Should I get changed now?"

"Yes, we have a client to see."

"Got it." He said, taking his suit.

"Over to the right is the second room." She said.

He nodded and headed there.

_'He's a nice guy.'_ She thought smiling.

_'That could be a problem with this and many others, though. Guess I'll have to get him used to it.'_

She knew she didn't have much time to do so for this first client though.

_'I'll just keep an eye on him. Probably would have been best for me to handle most of this part his first time anyways.'_ She thought, knowing he most likely has no exposure to how this works.

"Ready." He said coming out dressed in all but his helmet.

"You look great." She said, looked him up and down.

"Thank you" he said barely keeping from turning red.

"We have to go though and this being your first time you should probably just let me do the talking."

"Got it; so, I follow your lead."

"Exactly, you ready."

"Yeah lead on." He said transforming his helmet into sunglasses mode.

"Right," she said, opening a window in the penthouse and taking out her grappling gun.

He followed and they swung away.

* * *

They came to a jet black building with green windows.

"Interesting building." He said as they landed in front of it.

"Yes it is. From Wolfgang Industries."

"I have heard that name before." He said.

"They were partners with Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated."

"They were?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, so that's probably where you heard of them."

"Oh okay," He said awkwardly.

"Hey...what's your name?" She asked.

"Adam," he said, embarrassed that he hadn't told her.

"Oh, nice name." She said.

"Thank you, so, let's head in?"

"Yes, remember follow my lead." She said entering.

They were soon met with a girl the same age as them. "Since when do you have a partner?"

"Since today." Olivia said.

"I understand you have an assignment."

"Yes I do, I need something and it's hard to buy even for me, so I was hoping you could get a hold of it."

"So, what is it then?"

"Just a little chemical called Pazzazium Infinianite." She said.

"How much does this mean to you?"

"Quite a bit. What is your price?" She asked.

"For something like this, 20 million. Paid on arrival as always."

"Sounds alright to me." She said offering Olivia her hand.

Olivia took it and warned, "We might see what we can do."

"Alright the 20 million for a retrieval or 10 million for information leading to it." She said.

"Deal,"

"Good we'll see you soon then."

"Maybe," she said, and headed out.

"That was easy." Adam said.

"Yeah, she's not usually one to haggle."

"Really why not?"

"Money to burn. You know the type?"

"More money than can be spent?"

"Pretty much."

"Interesting you work with her a lot?"

"Not a lot but quite a few times." She said, pulling back out her grappling hook.

"Well at least she pays well."

"That she does. Plus, as a mercenary you don't have to actually do it. You just only get paid if you do."

"Well that's good."

She nodded. "We need to go though."

"So, where do we start looking?" Adam asked.

"Oh, we're not looking."

"Oh thank goodness." He said.

"Yeah, like I said you don't have to accept every assignment that comes your way."

"Still you're giving up 20 million." He pointed out.

"I'm not going to hand victory over to either side on a silver platter like that though."

"Okay I got it."

"Yeah, a major point in be neutral."

"So, then no client today?"

"There's plenty in the file to choose from."

"Alright then I am still following your lead."

"Let's get back to the hotel first though." She said, and took off.

He followed her. Admiring how good she looked swinging through the air. She soon made it back through the window they headed out of.

* * *

"So then what now?"

"We look through and choose something or just relax."

"How about we relax I can make you something."

"That sounds good."

"Good, what do you like?"

"Chicken." She said simply

"Okay I can do a lot with that." He said.

"You like to cook I take it?"

"Yes, I really do." Adam said.

"It is fun."

"You cook?" Adam asked surprised.

"Hard to get off on your own so long and not."

"Yeah I suppose so."

"Can I help?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Let's go then." She insisted, taking him to the kitchen.

"How good are you?"

"Pretty good."

"Who's better?" She wondered.

"Maybe this calls for a competition."

"Bring it on." Adam said.

"Scoring system?"

"Presentation and taste."

"We don't have anyone to judge though without being completely biased towards their own."

"Call a maid?"

"That could work."

"So deal?" He asked.

"What's the wager?"

"I win and you show me how you really look." Adam said.

"If I win then you tell me why you choose to join me."

"That sounds fair." Adam said.

"Deal then, go!"

They both scattered through the kitchen. They focused hard on preparing the best dish.

Adam went simple, with Chicken over rice with a light cream sauce and fruit salad as the side. Olivia had went with chicken as well since that's what they were talking about but had it Parmesan crusted with a side of steamed spinach.

"Looks good." Adam said impressed.

"So does yours, let's see who won though." She said taking the hotels phone.

"I need a maid up here please."

"Right away, Olivia."

"Thank you." She said.

She hung up and turned to Adam. "She should be up soon."

"Good so ready to lose?" Adam asked.

"Not a chance."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I am going to like working with you." Adam said

"I think I will, too."

"Hopefully I do not disappoint."

"I don't think you will." She said, as the maid arrived.

"You called for me?" She asked

"Yes, we have an unusual request."

"Well, We are here to serve."

"Could you judge our cooking contest here?"

"Your cooking contest?" She asked

"Yeah," Olivia said, and motioned to the dishes.

"Well Alright."

She went over to the dishes and tried Olivia's first.

"It's really good cooked just right too."

With that she moved on to Adam's.

"Very good, simple yet classic and very well put off."

"So, which do you like?"

She thought for a short while before pointing to Adam's.

"Thank you ma'am." Olivia said

She left leaving Adam VERY happy.

"So, I win huh?"

"Yes, you do." She admitted.

"So, my reward?" He asked

"I have a picture actually. Just let me get it."

He nodded and began to clean the kitchen. She headed to her room. Adam cleaned the kitchen then waited in the living room.

* * *

She came back with a picture of an eight-year-old girl with bobcut honey blond hair, icy blue eyes, and slightly pale skin and gave it to Adam. "It was taken two weeks before the fire."

"You were a cute kid." He said smiling at the family photo.

"I guess so, her name was Kristina Goldflinger. She had a pretty nice life back in Russia but was never very social and never even suspected she would end up the way she did. Then the flames came and she was all alone lost, starving, no where to go. She'd do anything she had to to simply get through the next day. She had to skills, she was smart, fast, and knew how to fight. After a while, she became Olivia and in a way... Kristina died in that fire with her parents." Olivia explained sadly. "It feels like a life time away yet still too soon."

Adam walked over and hugged her.

"Believe me, I know the pain of parental loss, it never really goes away." He sighed

"That it doesn't." She sighed laying against his chest.

"You know, I really think your parents would be proud." He said holding her.

"You do?"

"Yeah I really do, look how amazing their daughter grew up to be." He said

"I guess you do make a good point. I'm sure your dad would be, too."

"You think so?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Definitely."

"Thank you." Adam said

"You don't need to thank me."

"I still am." He said not letting go of her.

"Well, thank you, too."

"Why me?" He asked

"The same reason."

Olivia felt odd, she could feel her heartbeat increase as they just stood here, comforting each other over the whirlwind both their lives had become since losing parents.

"This is weird." She admitted.

"What?" He asked

"Just kind of being here like this."

"Oh, uh sorry." He said letting her go.

"It's okay. It wasn't really a bad weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure."

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so."

"I liked it." He admitted

"I… I think I did, too."

"I'm just, I am bad with feelings." She added.

"I can understand that."

"I don't know what was wrong." She said

"Well, it must have been a long time since you did something like that."

"It has been...can you hug me again please?" She asked

So he did.

* * *

**A/N: Long first chapter we know, but thanks for reading! See you next chapter! Leave a review if you like. **


End file.
